


you put me on and said i was your favorite

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Laundry, Post-S7, Post-space trip reunion, quiet moments, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy has missed plenty of things during her months in space. Always nice when she can enjoy two of them at the same time.For the fall prompt 'maydaisy+ warmth' and my femslash bingo square 'clean laundry'
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42
Collections: Women of the MCU





	you put me on and said i was your favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> If you're here for Mama May fluff, read the tags. I mean every romantic word of this.

Daisy finished pulling the load of warm, clean clothes out of the dryer and let them drop into the basket at her feet, then moved over to the washing machine to switch the wet clothes over to dry. After filling up the washer with her third load of laundry, she set both machines rumbling, then picked up the mesh laundry basket to carry it out to the living room.

May was stretched out with a book in her hands on one end of the three-seat sofa, but Daisy still chose to sit on her feet rather than taking the empty space next to her.

“Uncalled for,” May said without looking up from her book.

“Well your toes looked cold,” Daisy said, pulling the basket on her lap and proceeding to dump all her clean laundry into the third space on the sofa. “Also I need a little room for this.”

She closed her eyes and fell facefirst until the clean, fresh, warm pile of clothes, letting out a happy groan.

“Ugh, I’ve missed this,” she murmured, her voice muffled in her t-shirts. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and stuck her own cold feet under the warm clothes, gathering the garments up to cover her legs and sighing happily.

“What _did_ you do for laundry while in space?” May asked behind her, pulling her feet out from under Daisy’s backside and prodding her spine gently with one heel.

“Washed my skivvies in the sink every week, took a shower with clothes on sometimes,” Daisy answered, lifting her head out of the laundry. “But we had to hang-dry everything, and it took forever for anything to get totally dry because the Zephyr was _always_ cold. So I went as long as possible between wash days.”

“Well, I’d love to see a nebula someday too, but maybe I’ll wait until you’ve added a laundromat system to the Zephyr,” May says as Daisy starts to fold her clothes.

“Yeah, thanks again for letting me wear some of your things while I wash every item I own…” Daisy said then, turning to smile at May over her shoulder. The woman was still holding her book, at least pretending to focus on it while she continued gently massaging Daisy’s back with the heels.

“Anytime,” May said, glancing up with a twinkle in her eye. “You know I like the look.”

Daisy smiled to herself as she went on folding clothes, and once everything was in a neat pile on the arm of the sofa, she turned to face May, stretching out her legs to fill the vacated sofa space and wrapping her arms around May’s middle, pillowing her head on the woman’s stomach.

“Mmm. Missed this too,” she murmured with equivalent joy that she’d had for warm laundry.

“Glad I made the list,” May murmured, one hand falling to stroke gently over Daisy’s freshly-washed hair, though she continued to hold her book aloft and at least act like she was reading it. Daisy slipped one hand under the hem of May’s shirt, not pulling up the garment, just wanting to feel May's warmth a little closer as she settled further into her space. After a few quiet minutes, May finally lowered her book, letting her arm fall to the side until she could drop the volume lightly to the floor.

“Sit up for a second.”

Daisy shifted up and back onto her knees, but May was only scooting further down onto the sofa, resting her head on one of the throw pillows and threading her legs between Daisy's. Once comfortable, she held up her arms, and Daisy sank eagerly back into them, this time with her head resting just over May’s heart.

“That’s more like it.”

They’d both travelled through space and time and all over the world by now, but there was still something plenty magical to Daisy about something as mundane as this. Just lying here and filling in each others’ empty spaces, one of May’s hands gently stroking her hair, the other slipping down to the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing to snake beneath and tease the skin of her lower back. Daisy smiled against May’s chest but didn’t make any move to escalate the moment just yet—after all, they had time.

She had a list of things that she’d love to do with May in the next few hours, a list they’d already made a little progress on (before the laundry, before the shower…) after Daisy had arrived back on Earth following seven months in space. But there was no need to hurry just now—May had cleared her schedule for the day and Daisy had no plans to visit anyone else until tomorrow. She was content to just be right here for as long as they could sustain the moment, warm and happy and reunited with the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had a dryer in my home in eight+ years...warm laundry is one of the things I miss most about living in the States. I may or may not have done the same thing as Daisy more than once during a visit.


End file.
